Marriage
by TeamDivyforever
Summary: Wedding Ivy and Derek
1. Wedding Day

**Ivy jealous  
"Ivy, let's take one more chance for us?" Derek asks Ivy's arm when she goes away "No Derek, there's more, we've tried, not of right," she replied in a calm voice "Why? Much I love you, you are also like me, why not?" "Because you will always betray me, you do not want one and I just want you, but also do not want to be betrayed." she says holding back tears "And you?" he asks irritated "I betray you with?" she asks him moving away "With Lyle and Dev" he replies approaching "With Dev was because you cheated on me with Rebecca .." she pauses "And you betrayed me because with Rebecca?" she asks "I do not betray you," he replied in an angry tone "Okay Derek, for you do not have to keep giving explanation of who you fuck or does not fuck us around and you live your fucking life you want . " she came out and she pulls and puts her against the wall "Derek … no … not going to happen." she says sly "You're mine all mine, I love you princess." he kisses her, after a time "But you is not just mine, it pisses me off." she says, breathless from the kiss "I'm only yours, I love you." they kiss again "I love you too … okay … I'll be back with you. "He kisses her" I know."**


	2. Feast of Mary

**Marriage Divy  
On that Ivy told Derek that she was pregnant, he asked her to marry him and she agreed but said that would only be married when the baby was born. On June 30 Mary was born and Ivy promised Derek that on July 30 next year she would marry him …**

The Ivy returned to Marilyn and was organizing everything for your wedding her relationship with Derek was wonderful, he was eager to get married, two months before the wedding they made the guest list, Ivy resolveru have 2 pairs of godparents: Jessica and Sam (chosen by Ivy) & Eileen and Tom (chosen by Derek). Ivy was with Eileen and Jessica choose her dress, she wanted a take that fall, Jessica wanted a small tube, but Eileen saw a Marilyn Monroe-style and showed the Ivy style was and how she loved and Marilyn was the one she wanted, as their Eileen godmother bought the dress and gave a wedding present for Ivy … Ivy looked like a teenager buying clothes always wanted everything … The other day she called Jessica to help her buy clothes for her honeymoon, she and Derek would go to Paris and England, Jessica loved the idea and called Bobby "How about this Ivy?" Bobby showed one Ivy black lingerie with pink details "Who says I want it?" she said laughing "It is right you will not even use" he laughs "I'm not the same, can I back up with a little boy." they laugh "Holy shit!" Ivy complains "What?" Bobby and Jessica ask together, "I forgot the fucking clothes of Mary, her birthday is right." Ivy responds "Are you crazy? She has a lot of clothes that do not use and never used." Jessica says "I know but she'll be my maid her clothes have to be beautiful." "And her birthday?" Bobby asks "Will be in my wedding party." she replies "And she'll be with whom?" Jessica asks "With Sam" "Two months?" Bobby asks "No she will travel with us, she and Sam will stay at home while Derek and I go to a motel." "Ata thought she irria have to see her parents having sex." Bobby says and they laugh three "Ridiculous." they come out of there, Ivy organizes the party within the party …

Wedding day.

Ivy strate in the church alone, jump super high, light makeup, with a gorgeous hairstyle, all men were amazed at such beauty, she wanted to cry and was nervous until she looked into the eyes of Derek and all his insecurity over …

"_Derek Wills agrees to marry Ivy Lynn to there loves and respects there until death do you part?"

"I agree."

"_Ivy Lynn agrees to marry Derek Wills to love him and respect him until death do you part?"

"I" Ivy looked at all to his daughter, his mother, his groomsmen and then right back to Derek "I Accept"

"_Então I now pronounce you man and wife may kiss the bride."

"I was taking." A passionate kiss with the right statement, tears and all. "Baby let's get to Mary." Ivy ran up and grabbed his mother Mary from her lap, then she and Derek were greet guests


End file.
